dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Monster
Hello Monster is a 2015 Korean drama about a genius criminal profiler and an elite detective that have to solve an intricate serial murder case while also having to figure out parts of their past. Synopsis When a serial killer strikes women who all have a similar appearance, the police department's Special Crime Investigation Team is stumped. While Cha Ji An (Jang Nara), an elite detective, and her fellow colleagues are assessing the latest crime scene, the mysterious Lee Hyun (Seo In Guk) shows up and instantly assesses the trademark attributes of the killer. Hyun is a genius criminal profiler with a degree in criminal psychology who received an anonymous email that brought him to the crime scene all the way from the United States. The serial killer seems to be sending a personal message to Hyun with the clues he leaves behind, and Hyun wonders if it could be related to an escaped criminal "monster" from his childhood who killed his father and was responsible for the disappearance of his younger brother. Ji An has known Hyun since childhood and is ecstatic to see her childhood crush again, but Hyun doesn't seem to remember her. With no leads to capture the serial killer, Ji An and her colleagues solicit Hyun's help. Can Hyun and Ji An solve the case and find answers to their pasts?https://www.viki.com/tv/26840c-i-remember-you?q=i%20remember Cast Main Characters= *Seo In Guk as Lee Hyun **Hong Hyun Taek as Young Lee Hyun *Jang Na Ra as Cha Ji An **Park Ji So as Child Cha Ji Ah *Park Bo Gum as Jung Seon Ho *Choi Won Young as Lee Jun Ho |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Chun Hee as Kang Eun Hyuk *Min Sung Wook as Son Myeong Woo *Kim Jae Young as Min Seung Joo *Son Seung Won as Choi Eun Bok *Do Kyung Soo as Lee Jun Yeong *Jeon Kwang Ryul as Lee Jung Min, Lee Hyun's Father **Hong Eun Taek as Young Lee Min *Choi Deok Moon as Lee Hyun's art gallery friend *Im Ji Eun as Officer Hyun Ji Soo *Nam Kyung Eup as Kang Seok Joo, the police chief *Park Jae Woong as Do Jae Sik |-| Guest Roles= *Go Kyu Pil as Park Soo Yong *Tae In Ho as Yang Seung Hoon *Shin Dong Mi as Yang Eun Jung *Seo Young Joo as Lee Jung Ha *Yoo Se Hyung as Lee Jin Woo *Shin Jae Ha as Park Dae Yeong, a murderer *Lee So Yun as Ha Yoon Ji *Lee El as Kang Seong Eun *Min Ji Ah as the woman Jun Ho's cares for/the girl who survived *Byun Joon Suk as Ji Won, a new team member *Kim Jong Goo as Shin Jang Ho (Ep.5) *Kang Ei Shik as Seung Min Yeok (Ep.15) *Kim Ji An as a missing child (Ep.15) *Ryu Seung Hyun as Han Chul, a prisoner *Dong Yoon Seok *Park Gun Rak Soundtrack Main Article: Hello Monster OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/i-remember-you/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Who Are You: School 2015" and was followed by "The Virtual Bride" August 17, 2015.http://asianwiki.com/Hello_Monster Gallery Hello Monster.png|Official Poster Hello Monster 1.png|Alternate Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS2 Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Psychological Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Crime Category:Hello Monster